More DN Pointlessness
by Mikui
Summary: Dark is a hobo? Sato like to knit? Its all in More DN Pointlessness with minimal badly written romanceyaoi! Everyone's extreme OOC, a lack of females, and Argentine manga spoilers! PS: We suck! We know it! Flames are useless! Reviews are Pointless!
1. Satoshi's Wedding!

**"Hello again! We have started a new story with the same characters! I read your reviews last time and I wanted to write another for all you people who read last time's story!"**

Dark: Yo!! DN Pointlessness didn't end!!

Krad: Yess.. Satoshi will truly pay for what he done.

Satoshi: Here's the first chapter!

* * *

More DN Pointlessness Chapter I: Satoshi's wedding! 

One day at the church it was time for Satoshi's wedding. People were gathered on the benches and awaiting the bride and groom.

Satoshi: -getting dressed neatly and perfect as possible and is forced to take off his glasses because he would look like a nerd-

Daisuke: -forced into a wedding dress that is WAY too long for him and make-up-

Risa came as the flower girl and threw petals everywhere that were poking other peoples' eyeballs out and were screaming in pain.

Dark, as the monk came in a dorky outfit with a book he coudn't even read.

Dark: Ahem, here comes the groom.

Satoshi comes in without his glasses and crashes into a grandma, a kid, and a motercycle gang.

Dark: The bride.

Daisuke comes wobbling on high heels and falls into Satoshi's arms.

Krad: Ooh! So romantic! Hahaha...

Dark: Satoshi, do you accept Daisuke as your beloved?

Satoshi: Yes.

Dark: And Daisuke, do you accept Satoshi as your husband?

Daisuke: ... I-

Suddenly, Argentine busts into the church, knocks down the Buda Statue, and says, YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!!

Dark: Dude, chill man! There was no more paper!

Argentine: Paper? PAPER?! YOU SAY PAPER IS THE REASON I WASN'T INVITED!?!

Dark: Yea, another reason we didn't invite you was because you are a total maniac and you need to control your temper.

Argentine: Temper? WELL I'LL SHOW YA' TEMPER!! -starts to wreck the church-

Satoshi: NOO!! Those decorations costed 1000 yen! ( $10 american money )

Argentine: WRAHH!!! -destroys the Buda Statue-

Daisuke: -accept?

Satoshi: You mean it, Dai-Chan?? Really?

Daisuke: Uh huh.

Satoshi: Really Really?

Daisuke: Yes.

Satoshi: Really really really really??

Daisuke: YES! Now get it over with, will ya?

Screen suddenly turns black but all you here are shouting and smooching sounds

Satoshi: 'Kay!

Meanwhile ,Dark and Argentine were fighting outside

Argentine: YOU WILL DIE!!

Dark: Gah!

Krad suddenly joins in V.S Dark.

Dark: No Fair! 2 against 1!!

Krad: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!

Dark crashes into Argentine and suddenly they kiss.

Argentine: OMG!! I KISSED A GUY! -runs away-

Dark?

Krad: Aw Man, and I was starting to like that guy..

Dark: OMG! Krad's gay, Krad's gay!!

Krad: NO I"M NOT!!

* * *

End of Chapter I


	2. Krad vs zee toilet!

More DN pointlessness Chapter 2: Krad v.s zee toilet!

* * *

One day while Satoshi and Daisuke went to their honeymoon, Dark told Krad to fix the toilet. 

Dark: Don't worry. It's easy.

Krad: I'll do it if you give me your bank account number.

Dark: Oh sure! Its 000000000000!!!!

Krad takes Dark's credit card and walks into the washroom.

Krad: Dirty job! Why am I doing this?!

Krad puts on his gloves and looks for the toilet plunger.

Krad: Damn it! Where is it?!

Krad finds it in the toilet pipe all clogged up.

Krad: Looks like I can't use it.

Krad sticks his hand into the toilet to scrub it with the sponge.

Suddenly the toilet starts flushing and Krad's hand is being pulled down the pipe.

Krad: WTF!?!

He tries to pull it out but it is stuck.

Krad: Damn it!!!!!!!

Dark: Hey Krad! You done yet? I really need to, you know, tinkle!

Krad: Wait you bastard!

The toilet is still flushing and swirling. Krad pulls out his feather and uses his magic.

KA-BOOM!!!

All that was left in the washroom by the time Dark came in, was Krad covered in ash with no toilet it sight.

Dark: Krad.. did you blow up the toilet again?

Krad: Well yes I think.

Dark: That's the sixty-eighth toilet you've broken this week.

Krad: Yeah, and?

Dark: You are in A LOT of trouble.

Krad: Too late I already hacked your account and changed your balance into $10.

Dark: COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!!!!!

* * *

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Daisuke's Baby

DN Pointlessness chapter 3

* * *

Daisuke and Satoshi came home from their honeymoon... 

Dark: Aw, too bad! I wanted more time alone with Krad!

Satoshi: Eh?

Krad: We only fight half the time now.

Satoshi: And the other half?

Krad: ...er, I rather not say.

Daisuke: Satoshi?

Satoshi: Yes Dai-chan?

Daisuke: ...well... I ... um..

Satishi: Yes?

Daisuke: I'm pregnant.

Satoshi: OMG! I CAN'T BELEIVE IT! WE'RE GETTING A BABY!!

Somewhere on Victoria Island...

"Do you hear something Bob?"

"No, its nothing Joe. You're just hearing things."

Back to somewhere in DN Angel Land...

Dark: Well, well, well! Congratulations Dai!

Krad: Hospital time!

Now is Dai-chan, in a hospital bed, awaiting his child. Satoshi is in another ward...

Satoshi: Is Daisuke alright???Is he in pain???I must go to him!!

Nurse: We need another shot for this one!

Satoshi: -passes out-

**Back to where Dai-chan is...**

Doctor: Come on! You can do this! Push!

Daisuke: I'm pushing! Ow!

_pop!_

Daisuke: It's my baby!

Sato and Dai's baby looked like a mix between the two. Or maybe that wasn't Satoshi's baby at all.

Doctor: Mwaha! -swipe- The baby is mine!! I shall take your firstborn child and lock him away in a tower for the rest of his life!!

Dark: Who are you? And that line sounds familiar.

Doctor: -takes off diguise- It is I!! Argentine!! Back for revenge!!!

Dark: No really. I don't remember you.

Krad ( who was ignored the entire time) : He's the guy we forgot to invite to the wedding.

Dark: Oh. Oh yeah! Sorry! We ran out of paper!

Dark: ...? He's gone?

Krad: Hey. Daisuke. Are you gonna rescue your baby?

Daisuke: I'm out of commission. Can you do it?

Krad: No.

Satoshi: -bursts in- DAI-CHAN! ARE YOU OK? I WAS SOOO WORRIED! AND WHERE'S THE BABY??

Daisuke: It was stolen away.

Satoshi: I'll rescue him I guess. He's my son.

**Actually we don't know if he _is _your son.**

Satoshi: Oh well.

And so the baby was forgotton, and Argentine had his vengence.

* * *

SP: I wrote this one instead of FP. I don't think I'm as good. Then again, we could both suck. Maybe this will be a shonen ai fanfic... 

We'll be gone again for a long while I think. People don't update that fast, right?


	4. Kradzilla Returns!

More DN pointlessness Chapter 4: Kradzilla returns!

* * *

SP: FP threw a tantrum, saying she does everything, so I'm making up by doing this chapter. The writing style is slightly different and my humor sucks, then again, FP was always the better writer. Anyway...

* * *

One day, I don't know what day, it could have been Monday, Dark and Krad were fighting again. So after a bunch of missed and/or dodged punches, Dark pushed Krad into a vat of nuclear waste. And due to recent happenings, Krad, with the power of nuclear waste, turned into Kradzilla.

But this time Kradzilla was bigger... and not so dumb as last time (original DN Pointlessness)

Since Kradzilla returned, you think that Super Dark, yes Super Dark returns too, right?

(Super Dark flies into the scene)

Dark: Ha! I will defeat you! But first I need to tinkle...

So as Dark went to the toilet, Kradzila wrecked havoc on... uh, Azumono(did I spell it right?) City. Kradzila then sees Satoshi, my least favourite bishonen. He picks him up and shakes him around. Satoshi screamed like a little girl getting hit by a 400 pound football star.

That broke many windows... And Kradzilla's eardrums.

_Meanwhile..._

"Dark, come out!"

Daisuke banged on the door of the washroom stall. "Krad's destroying Azumono! We need you!"

"No! I don't wanna!"

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU?" said Dai-chan.

"I'm scared," whined Dark.

"But you defeated Krad/Kradzilla before!"

"I want my mommy!" screamed Dark.

So now poor Dai-chan is left to save our lives and Satoshi.

Dai-chan attempts to put on the superman costume..

Dai: Urgh! How am I supposed to put this on?

**Forget the costume, Daisuke!**

Outside, and old man passed by and kicked Kradzilla. That same moment, the nuclear waste wore off, and Krad went back to normal.

People: Yay! You saved us!!

So then a celebration and parade happened suddenly as the old guy who kicked Kadzilla was proclaimed a "hero". Dark who was still in the men's room was forgotten, Dai-chan and the superman costume was forgotten, Satoshi's girly scream was forgotten, and Krad who lost the Godzilla-like features was forgotten.

END OF CHAPTER 4

* * *

SP: Well, looking back, I suck. It doesn't seem very funny. Also, this is the first time I'm asking this, but I need some ideas.


	5. Behind the Mysterious Door

Hello! I hope I'm not late! I think I update once a month, but with no set date of any kind. I, SP, am writing for the rest of this story. I need to make up for a lot. FP wrote 13 chapters altogether while this is only my second.

* * *

More DN Pointlessness chapter 5: Behind the Mysterious Door 

Satoshi could not believe what he was hearing.

Currently he was eavesdropping outside the door of a room where Krad and Dark were. The sounds coming from that room were somewhat disturbing to him.

"DAMNIT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STICK IT OVER THERE!!! NOT HERE!!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"QUIT MOVING!"

-silence-

"Ungh!"

"Could you push harder?"

"I'm already pushing!"

Right now, Satoshi was thinking what most people would be thinking at that time. The great question:

'Were they having sex?'

Should he open the door? Or shouldn't he?

It could have been just one of those situations when you think they're having sex, but they really weren't doing it.

... Then again they could really be doing it, making him never look at them the same way again. But that would be too obvious a result.

Satoshi was so busy pondering his thoughts that he didn't notice his Dai-chan walking up to him.

"Hey Satoshi what are you doing near that door? What's behind that door?" Daisuke unknowingly opened the door.

"NOOOO! Dai-chan!!!!"

Satoshi stopped screaming to peer into the room where Dark and Krad were.

The first thing he thought was: "HOLY SHIT YOU REALLY ARE DOING IT!!!!!"

But the first thing he said was:

"OO AAAAAAGH!! MY EYES!! THEY BURN!!! SOMEONE GOUGE THEM OUT FOR ME!!!!!"

Daisuke picked up a nearby spoon and prepared to take out Satoshi's eyeballs.

"NOOO!!! NOT LITERALLY!!!"

"Um, some privacy please?" was what came from Dark.

Daisuke turned to Satoshi.

"Hey Satoshi what are they doing?" asked Dai.

Satoshi stares disbelievingly.

_Man, Dai-chan is so innocent... He's so cute!!! . _

"They're, um, ..."

"..."

"..."

"... Fishing."

"They don't look like they're fishing."

"More importantly ..." Satoshi turned to face Dark and Krad.

"... Why is KRAD in a frilly pink dress? And the bonnet? And the pink plush pikmin? And in furry handcuffs?"

"Uh..."

"No comment."

"C'mon. Let's leave, Dai."

"...Ok..."

So the two boys at the door left the scene to do I-don't-know-what-since-I-didn't-think-that-far-into-the-story.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, similar sounds were heard again from that room behind the door.

"Can I be on top this time?"

"I thought you liked being on the bottom."

Then, a certain blonde blushed.

* * *

So, that's it for now. SP has to write 11 more chapters to be even with FP.

See you in a month or so! No reviews nessessary!

-SP


	6. Another Guessing Game

Ok! I have decided to do something about this and post a chapter! We will never respond to your reviews because we don't know what to say. Here comes totally random(and short)chapter by SP!

Disclaimer:(We finally remembered!) I own volumes 8, 9, 10 and 11 of D.N. Angel and watched the episodes on youtube. I don't own it.

* * *

So, a bright and sunny day with a light breeze. Two people were up to something on that day.

"... Wanna go for another round?"

A blonde lay panting. " ... No... hah... I'm tired... pant"

"But come on! I won last time, so I'm giving you a chance to beat me!"

"... No... Seriously. I need a break."

pout.

twitch.

puppy eyes.

"..."

"Fine. Let's go."

And so Krad got up and got on the track field to race Dark again...

* * *

... 

That was short... -.- But that's when we are desperate. NO we never really intended for yaoi but ended up with hints of it anyway.

SP: We have a half-finished one by FP. She left it hanging. The plot she made for it was so hard I couldn't finish it..

* * *

One day, Daisuke asked, 

"You know our baby was taken away by Argentine right?"

Satoshi, who was knitting a pillow with the words "I LOVE DAI-CHAN" on it, said,

"Who's Argentine?"

"WHAT?! You don't remember? The guy who destroyed the Budda statue at the wedding."

"Who?"

Sigh. " The guy who appeared in volume 11 of D.N. Angel and kidnapped Risa?"

"No really. Who's Argentine?"

* * *

Shall I beg for reviews? Nah, because I don't want your pity. Hope for FP to return! 


	7. OH NO!

We realize that this is not that funny, and I (SP) CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE. I have another story that's more important due at school and it is very late... More DN Pointlessness has to stop. Sorry if you actually think this is funny. I don't think this is funny that much. The last time something was funny to me was when a French Godzilla came into a Hamtaro interview show.


	8. FP's reply: How Could You, SP?

Chapter 8: FP's Reply: How Could You SP??

Yo! FP here. I'm secretly writing another DN Pointlessness chapter. Ignore what SP says. Shh... Don't tell SP about this, ok? Or I will NEVER WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER. Your choice. Gah, I rushed through this, so it sucks. Don't make fun of it. . 

* * *

Now, the REAL story.

One day Dark and Krad were doing the usual, arguing.

Dark: Wario Ware rocks!

Krad: No! Kingdom Hearts is better!

Secretly somewhere in a secret labratory, Risa joined Riku and the pair became the "Evil Harada Sisters".

Riku: Mwa Ha Ha Ha! Now we shall finally get Dark!

Risa: No! Get Krad first! He's the one who stole Dark from me! (DarkxKrad fanfics!)

Riku: We'll wait here and send someone to watch them. Argentine!

Argentine appears. " What do you want?"

Risa: Watch Dark and Krad if they do anything that will ruin our plans.

"..."

Riku: We'll give you the chance to kill Dark later.

"..."

Risa: Also lemon tarts will be served.

" Ooh! Lemon tarts! Ok, I'll go!"

Argentine disappears.

Back to Dark and Krad...

Dark and Krad were tired of arguing. "What to do...?

"Hey guys!"

Dark and Krad turn their heads. Satoshi is waving, walking with Daisuke.

Satoshi: Ah, I failed to find the baby...

Dark: I bet Argentine killed it.

Satoshi: ...

Suddenly, Argentine appears.

Argentine: Haha! I have come again to attack you, Dark!

Dark: Wh-What??

Krad: C'mon Argentine, lets'a go!

"Whaah!" Dark flies away, chased by Argentine and Krad.

Dark: Look over there! It's a bird!

Argentine looks and crashes into a tree, falling down onto a grandpa, which makes the police come, and is chased by the police.

Krad falls down on to Dark. They come down crashing.

Daisuke rushes to the scene, and sees two pairs of legs, a white pair at the bottom, and a black on the top...

Daisuke: OH GOD WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!

Daisuke faints and Satoshi rushes beside him and carries him to the hospital.

Dark: Ouch.. Huh?

Krad runs away.

Argentine comes again.

Argentine: Damn you Dark! I shall get you next time! And you won't forget it as I shall torture you until you fall on your knees and beg for mercy! Risa will give me Lemon tarts and I'll get to kill you while I-

Dark kisses him to shut him up.

Dark: Dude, you talk way too much.

Argentine: Noo!! Another kiss from the same guy from the same gender!!

Argentine runs away.

Dark: ...What?

* * *

End of Chapter

FP: Oh man, that sucked even more than my old ones... I MIGHT start a fanfic on Kingdom Hearts II.. It's such a good game..

I won't come back until I agree with the reveiwers.

Bye! (And this might be my last one..TT3TT)

-FP


	9. 2nd last Chapter: DaixSato little moment

DN POINTLESSNESS 9

OUR SECOND LAST CHAPTER. REVEIW AND I"LL PUT YOUR NAMES ON THE LAST CHAPTER WHERE EVERYONE WILL REALISE HOW GREAT YOU ARE.

Yeah.. Another sucky chapter. Oh boy.

AKUROKU

* * *

DN POINTLESSNESS 9:

"Whah ha ha ha!! This is SO funny!"

Dark and Krad are on the computer, watching the 12 videos on youtube known as, "THE STUPID FILES."

Krad: ... Uh hmm...

Daisuke is cooking dinner in the kitchen while Satoshi is knitting a sweater for Daisuke which, in big, bold, letters, said "I LOVE DAI-CHAN" on it.

Daisuke, who is boiling eggs, says " Satoshi haven't I told you I don't want the sweater?"

Satoshi: "What?" His eyes are welling up with tears. "I worked so hard on it.."

Daisuke: Uhh... Nevermind I'll..uh.. wear it when your finished."

Daisuke takes the egg shells off. " Uh oh. Needs more boiling." He puts it into the microwave.

Satoshi looks at the microwave. " Uh. You shouldn't exactly put it in there.."

Daisuke: What?

The eggs explode. All over Daisuke.

"Ow! It's hot! Hot!"

Satoshi: Noo! Dai-chan! I'll take you to the bathroom where we'll take a bath together!

"Agh! Just get the egg off me!"

Dark: Daisuke? I think I smell something burning.

The lasagna in the oven was letting out smoke.

"Agh!! Satoshi, go and get it out!!"

Satoshi lets go of Daisuke for the first time and opens the oven, burning his hand.

"AAGGGHH!!! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

"Satoshi!! Stop that and take it out!!"

Satoshi takes out the lasagna and burns his wrist.

"AGGH!! NOO!! THE PAIN! THE AGONY!! THE HORROR!!"

"Satoshi!"

Krad: It sure is loud in the kitchen. What's going on?

Dark: Hm... My predictions are that Satoshi burned himself, Daisuke has egg on him, and our dinner is screwed up.

In the Hospital..

Satoshi: Huh?

Daisuke: Ah! You're awake.

Back at Daisuke's house...

The firemen came and soaked the lasagna. They also soaked the sofa, carpet and dinner table.

Dark: Damn. I'm starving!

Krad: Wanna go to Denny's instead?

"Sure!"

Hospital..

Daisuke: I'm sorry. I think this is my fault.

Satoshi:(Trying to act like a gentleman) No. It's my fault. I should have stopped you.

"Satoshi..."

CENSORED MUSHY MOMENT

Meanwhile, Krad and Dark had Denny's for dinner.

* * *

END

Oh man. It sucked. But SP's sucked more. This chapter had so little humor it seemed too serious..-.-

Now, let's see those reviewers that will be honored!

-FP


	10. THE FINAL CHAPTER

FINAL DN POINTLESSNESS CHAPTER

Oh no! The last chapter!

Yo! FP here! SP's currently away, so I'll be writing this last chapter.TT3TT

You guys rock! I'll put your names at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Early in the morning, Krad wakes up. He goes to the washroom, like usual. ( He gets really pissed if he doesnt go pee in the morning.)He opens the door. 

" AH GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TOILET!?"

The spot where the toilet was _supposed _to be, was not there anymore. Instead of a toilet, Argentine was there.

Argentine: Hi Krad.

"What are you doing here?!"

" Chewing on paper, my worst enemy. Somehow I have got a paper cut from it as well."

"Well, tell me where the toilet is, get out, and stop chewing on the paper for god's sake!"

" Actually, I don't exactly know where the toilet is."

Krad kicks Argentine out of the window, and has to pee in the bathtub.

"Stupid toilet where the heck did it go."

Krad goes downstairs, and heads toward the kitchen for his breakfast. "_ Daisuke's cooking always cheers me up.."_

Daisuke was cooking and Satoshi was eating pancakes.

Daisuke: Hey Krad! I got your breakfast ready!

Daisuke sets the scrambled eggs and sausages in front of Krad. Krad takes a bite.

'' Um, Daisuke? What did you put in the eggs?''

''Oh! Nothing special. Just the usual salt.''

'' Well, it tastes like the meatloaf I used to eat in grade school.''

'' HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY COOKING!?''

Daisuke brings out a chainsaw and starts to chase Krad, laughing and screaming like an insane maniac.

''Augh!! Satoshi, help me!!''

Satoshi was just sitting there, reading a book that was WAY too hard for him, pretended not to listen.

Krad was chased all the way into the backyard.

'' If you insult my food once more, I wont even cook dinner for you!'' Daisuke slams the door, locking Krad on the yard.

_'' Man, Daisuke and Satoshi dont act like that.. Whats with them?''_

Night fell, and Krad was allowed back inside.They sat at the dinner table.

'' Um, Daisuke? Why isnt Dark here?''

'' He went to be a hobo.''

_'' What?! Dark wouldnt do that.. He usually would be at the strip clubs..''_

After dinner Krad went to his bedroom. He heard a voice something like '' Krad, Krad''

Then suddenly he had a pinch on his shoulder. His eyes shot open.

'' Hey sleepy head! Wake up already''

He looked to his right. It was Dark.

'' Your breakfast got cold , ya know.''¸

'' Hey! Arent you supposed to be a hobo?!''

'' Huh? What do ya mean?''

_'' It must have been a dream.. But more of a nightmare..''_

Krad went downstairs, and his breakfast tray lay by a chair.

Daisuke: Krad! Finally you woke up.

Satoshi: Dai-chan was waiting for you to come down

Krad: Ill never say anything about your cooking ever again.

Daisuke: Huh?

* * *

END OF DN POINTLESSNESS

Yup, thats the end. Hope you all enjoyed it and look for our next fanfic (hopefully) about AkuRoku or Zemyx.

AND NOW, THE NAMES OF HONOR!!

Thanks,

Narutos twin demon

RikasGrayWolf Most Reviews!

PearlBlue5

BloodyFoxHearts

nekoluver

InsaneTrio

dustbinbaby

HitomiNagaisa

Daisukeismyboyfriend

THANKS YOU GUYS!!!

-FP

THIS HAS BEEN THE MOST REVIEWS WE EVER GOT!!!!

- Happy SP


End file.
